


Retazos de una noche perdida

by Inky_pawpaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Real Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_pawpaw/pseuds/Inky_pawpaw
Summary: Jesse McCree es un hijo bastardo de inmigrantes ilegales, eradicado en la frontera de estados unidos y mexico. Vive una vida de desesperanza, trabajando dia a dia para poder comer o tener aunque sea una cama para dormir. Justo cuando su vida tocaba fondo, una llamada inesperada lo lleva a un bar en las afueras de la ciudad, donde luego de la peor borrachera de su vida, su memoria le juega una mala pasada que lo lleva en una busqueda por el hombre misterioso que conocio esa misma noche...





	1. Dos dedos de wisky

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,   
> Esta es la primera vez que pruebo ao3, he escrito antes pero la plataforma me es nueva.  
> Asi que cualquier consejo o critica se agradece...  
> Quise escribir aqui porque en general he visto pocos fics en español, sobre todo hablando de mcchanzo, y esta es mi pequeña contribucion.  
> Este capitulo es mas que nada contexto y descripciones, mañana saldra el segundo capitulo a la misma hora.  
> Finalmente prometo subir con regularidad, y gracias por leer mi primer fic.

Saco de su bolsillo una caja algo aplastada, pero para su suerte el contenido seguía intacto. No tardo mucho en prender un cerillo y así encender su cigarro. Se tomo un momento para apreciar el suave calor de la llama en esa noche tan fría, sin importar prender de mas su cigarro, quería sentir unos segundos mas el calor en sus manos.

Dio una larga quemada a su cigarro y dejo que el humo lo calentara por dentro. Quizás le pedía mucho al un simple cigarro, pero para este punto de la noche era la única cosa en que realmente confiaba. Finalmente lo único que le había salido bien hoy fue prender un cigarro, todos los hechos ocurridos anteriormente fueron de mal en peor.

Y comenzó todo con vaso de whisky en un bar de mala muerte...

 

Había tenido un día horrible, bueno, mejor dicho mas horrible de lo normal para un trabajador ilegal. Pase el día entero en busca de algún trabajo, aceptaría todo con tal de tener lo suficiente para poder comer un día mas y fue así como termine descargando camiones, sin importarme realmente si mi mano lo aguantaría. Fueron unos veinte los camiones, mercadería en su mayoría, lo cual lo hacia a momentos mas horrible. Tenia que ser un trabajo rápido y delicado, y no podíamos romper nada, aunque eso significara tener que tomar las cosas de a poco. 

Así pase la tarde entera descargando camión tras camión con otros pocos afortunados que también contratados. Era cansador pero no había sido el peor trabajo donde estuve, y la paga se veía mas prometedora de lo normal, lo cual me hacia feliz. Pero somo siempre ocurre, si algo suena demasiado bueno, probablemente tenga una trampa.

El empleador no le importo mucho lo prometido, pago un poco mas de la mitad a regañadientes, diciendo que era un favor que nos pagara, que tuvimos suerte de que no llamaron al departamento de inmigración. Trabajar sin documentos era una mierda, pero al menos tenia dinero para hoy.

Hoy comería un plato caliente, dormiría en una cama y quizás compraría una caja de cigarros.

 

Salí del trabajo aun con el sabor amargo de una paga mediocre, del engaño que me dejo ese asco de persona. ¿Como había gente tan horrible en este mundo? Era algo que muchas veces me pregunte, me cuestione, tratando de buscar una razón pero siempre llegaba a lo mismo. Todo el mundo es horrible, y eso me incluye, porque si había algo que me condenaba aun mas era mi pasado. Pero el mundo no dejo de girar ni por eso ni por cosas aun mas graves, y tampoco yo dejaría de andar por eso mismo. No me importaba entrar en el mismo sucio juego que todos jugaban.

Llegue donde la señora Julia, dueña de una pensión donde solía dormir. Si podía decir que había alguien decente en este mundo podría nombrarla a ella. Tenia cuatro hijos, tres mujeres y un hombre; y su marido había muerto hace ya algunos años. La casa fue lo único que le dejo y aun así había logrado mantener a sus hijas.

Toque la puerta como siempre, no había timbre ni campana, tenia que esperar a que me escuchase o quizás una de sus hijas amablemente me abriera. Súbitamente y sin percatarme la puerta se abrió.

Estaba ella parada, abriendo apenas la mitad de la puerta, y luego de espiar un segundo, termino por fin de abrirla. Estaba con una camisa grande y una falda de genero floreada, tenia el pelo desordenado y en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias de goma desteñidas.

- ¿Tienes dinero hoy?- Dijo la voz cansada y ronca de la señora

-¿Así es como recibes a un amigo? - Respondí tomando el cigarro de la mano - Pero si, tengo tu dinero-

- Sabes como son las cosas, me agradaras mucho pero de algo tengo que vivir - Se escucho un resoplido al terminar de hablar - Apaga el cigarro y entra, o agarraras un resfriado-

- Lo que menos me importa ahora es un resfriado. Es mas, que vengan a ver si me muero ya de una vez-

-Eres un imbécil Jesse, un hombre joven como tu podría aprovechar el tiempo. Conseguir un buen empleo, casarse y tener hijos. Tienes futuro hombre no lo desperdicies-

-¿Futuro? - Dijo arrojando el cigarro al piso - No tengo ni visa, soy un ex convicto y para mas remate no tengo ni para caerme muerto. Para mi el futuro es ahora, y lo único que quiero hacer es tener un techo para dormir.-

-Ay Jesse, solo entra, Creo que quedo algo de estofado, debes tener hambre bastante hambre luego de haber trabajado - dijo la señora como arrepintiéndose de hablar, se notaba un dejo de nostalgia en su cara, y como una pena subía por su pecho posándose en sus cansados ojos.

- Eres un ángel - Fue lo único que logre decir -

 

Pase por la puerta y llegue al angosto pasillo. Era una casa antigua, con algunas maderas salientes y forrada con un papel mural que se caía a pedazos, desteñido por el paso de los años. Pude ver la pieza de las pequeñas y el pequeño, bueno, ya habían pasado los años pero aun seguían siendo pequeños a mis ojos. Estaban en una pequeña pieza a la izquierda de la entrada, donde un camarote estaba montado y en el resto de la pieza había una cama mas grande que era de su madre.

Luego seguí pasando y vi las demás piezas, habían otros dos mas que se habían quedado hoy, y por suerte la pieza que siempre ocupo estaba libre.

Me senté en la cama rechinante, y me tire en el gastado colchón por unos segundos. Era triste pensar que esta era la mejor cama que he tenido en años y que probablemente sea la mejor cama en mucho tiempo. 

La señora Julia entro con una bandeja de madera y un plato con una cuchara, junto con un pan duro y un vaso de jugo. No hablo, solo lo dejo en la mesita de noche y se fue directo a planchar mientras veía la tele para no quedarse dormida.

Me senté en la cama y comencé a comer la sopa lentamente. Era un caldo aguado, con algunas papas y unos cuantos fideos que flotaban. Se notaba que simplemente eran dos o tres calugas de caldo, disueltas en agua con algunas papas y fideos, lo único importante era poder llenar un poco el estomago y así pasar la noche. Fui directo al pan el cual mojaba con la sopa para darle algo de consistencia, mientras de vez en cuando daba uno que otro sorbo al jugo. 

Había sido una cena encantadora pese a todo, me sentía algo lleno y listo para dormir quizás hasta uno o dos días, bueno, si el dinero me alcanzara eso haría. Tenia suficiente para poder pagarle unos cuantos días a la señora pero no podía dejar pasar el tiempo asi, por alguna vez en su vida quería tener aunque sea para poder comer y dormir una semana sin preocuparme, asi por esta semana al menos me rompería el lomo por el trabajo. Pero como siempre mis planes no salen bien.

 

A las once de la noche de ese día viernes, el pequeño celular que tenia en el bolsillo comenzó a sonar.

-¿Alo? - Pregunto una voz ronca por el teléfono - ¿Jesse? No creo que el que me dio el numero haya sido tan hijo de puta para mentirme. ¿eres Jesse?

Recordaba perfectamente quien era, en otros momentos quizás lo hubiese ignorado, pero algo en si lo hizo recapacitar y hablarle.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy un mentiroso como tu? Y no me llames hijo de puta, no soy tu amigo, solo hablamos un día-

- ¿A poco que no te acuerdas? Una noche no es solo un día, y demonios, lo que hicimos fue todo menos hablar-

- Ahhh ¿ o sea que aun te acuerdas que te rompí el culo?- trataba de sonar lo mas duro posible - Porque aun me acuerdo que gritaste como perra.-

- Te recordaba como alguien mas sensato, pero seré directo. ¿Por que no vienes al bar donde nos conocimos? No lo digo como una cita romántica, lo que quiero es culear, así rico y duro como lo hiciste-

Debía admitir que para este punto estaba asqueado. No era la primera vez que esto ocurría, incluso en otros tiempos había cobrado por ello, pero no es algo que me enorgulleciera. El simple hecho de tener que seguirle el juego, hablar como si no supiera otras palabras, ser un idiota caliente y sobre todo actuar como un imbécil bruto le hacían replantearse quien era. Pero esta noche no dejaría el papel.

- Lo que sea que haya pasado se quedo ahí. Y si sigues llamandome, creerme que no sera tu culo el que te dolerá.-

- Jesse... Todos hablan de ti, y... Joder quiero seguir asi contigo, solo ven aquí, dame una oportunidad - Se escuchaban las suplicas desde el otro lado.

Lo único que quería ahora era colgarle, pero de alguna manera termine igual que siempre, nunca se puede rechazar un trago, mas aun si la bebida es cara y se extraña el sabor en la garganta.

- Sabes... Estaré ahí en media hora, solo un trago -

- Esa no te la crees, de seguro ya tendré tu verga en mi boca - se escucho una risa torpe desde el otro lado- 

- Estas ebrio -

-Cuando llegues aquí tu también lo estarás, nos vemos - 

- ... -

 

Solté el viejo teléfono en la cama y me tire sobre la misma. La reputación que tenia, lo borracho, lo puto, lo fácil que el había sido en tantas ocasiones nadie me lo quitaba, era otro pasado con el que tenia que seguir cargando; y esta noche, apenas me pusiera su chaqueta y saliera al bar, volvería a honrar la tal renombrada reputación que ya tenia.

 

Fui silencioso al salir de lugar. No quería despertar a nadie, menos a las pequeñas que dormían, o a la señora Julia, para preocuparle aun mas, porque pese a todo siempre note que tenia un cierto aprecio hacia mi. Me deslice entonces por los pasillos y abrir la vieja puerta con la mayor suavidad posible, para cerrarla luego en un ruidoso desliz. Eran las once con veinte minutos e iba de camino al bar de mala muerte, ese bar donde tantas veces había ido a sufrir el mismo destino. 

Tomar una copa.

Sentarme con quien sea.

Hablarle un rato, aunque sea por cortesía.

Y finalmente, colear en un baño o en una pieza o simplemente en la calle.

En ese bar lo que menos existía era la moral, y aunque muchas veces no quería. Mierda... Muchas veces termine haciendo eso y mas.

Finalmente llegue. Las puertas de madera gastada y roñosa me esperaban en la entrada, y con solo una mano entre a lo que seria la peor noche de mi vida...

 

Me senté con el que me invito. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, ni mucho menos tuve la decencia de preguntárselo. Quería que esto fuera rápido, algo así como una visita al medico, algo de rutina que se podía hacer una y otra vez sin parecer que no te quedan trucos disponibles. 

Fue así como pedí un whisky, algo para comenzar, mi alcohol favorito, el cual me gustaba solo o con hielo.

Esa noche, con solo dos dedos me basto para comenzar todo. Fue primero una, luego vinieron otras dos o tres, luego no era whisky, sino otro alcohol mas económico, hasta que finalmente todo se fue a negro....

 

Desperté en la calle, embarrado, con el culo adolorido, sin dinero, aporreado y con ganas de nunca haber salido de casa. Y lo peor de todo, no recordaba ni mierda de lo que ocurrió esa misma madrugada, entre las doce y las siete de la mañana, hora donde recién desperté...


	2. Información incompleta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperto en la calle, desorientado, sin saber que ocurrio, con la unica intencion de saber que era lo que paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que todo agradecer a los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y decir que me alegro bastante el dia leer un comentario en mi primer fic.  
> Luego decir que en este capitulo, mas que nada una continucacion del primero, tiene como objetivo dar ambiente a la historia y asi poder dar un poco mas de sabor a la historia.   
> Espero que no se sienta muy lento y gracias por leer...

Despertase tirado en la calle es una de las cosas más horribles que pueden ocurrirte en la vida. El frio te cala los huesos, mientras el rocío de la mañana te empapa y el cemento le hace recordar a cada centímetro de tu cuerpo que tener una cama para dormir es la mejor cosa del mundo.

Claro que para mí esta no era la primera vez que dormia en la calle, pero no por eso se sintió menos, si no todo lo contrario, esta vez tenia el presentimiento de que lo que vivi ayer no fue una simple borrachera.

 

Luego de pasar unos minutos recuperando mi cuerpo y sufriendo todo lo que podía, el recuerdo de mis cosas me hizo levantar de golpe. Mi billetera, mis cigarros y el viejo celular, eso era casi todo lo que tenía, y si ya era triste tener poco, perderlo sería más horrible aún. Comencé entonces a rebuscar en mis bolsillos, en todo mi ser, con la remota esperanza de que algo apareciera. Una caja de cigarros aplastada y mi pequeño celular era lo único que había en mi ropa, pero de mi billetera ni un rastro.

Me senté en la acera a pensar un poco, a ver qué demonios podía recordar de esta noche, necesitaba alguna pista, algo que me digiera “Jesse, la cagaste, la cagaste mucho” y me diera algún recuerdo de lo que ocurrió.

No podía pensar en nada, todo lo que recordaba era salir de la casa de la señora julia, llegar al bar y pedir un whisky. El cantinero siempre daba lo mismo, dos dedos y con bastante hielo para disimular la calidad del licor. Luego de eso todo se perdió, mi mente estaba en negro, mi cabeza había olvidado cada una de las cosas. Me sentía como el más grande de los imbéciles ¿Por qué mierda Salí? Iba a dormir, iba a tener una cama caliente por un día y al otro iba a ir a tratar de recobrar mi vida, quizás a darle un poco más de tranquilidad, conseguir paz que durara más que una tarde, pero no. Estaba aquí,

en medio de la calle, sin dinero y sin sabes que paso…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 

\- ¿Señor McCree? – Pregunto la voz a través del teléfono

\- ¿Si? Habla con el – la cabeza me molestaba, y la voz del tipo me taladraba los oídos horriblemente -

\- Buenos días, soy esteban. Tengo aquí tu billetera, tenía tu número y nombre, en el bar –

Solté un suspiro, al menos no tendría que buscar mi billetera. -Voy para allá, te lo agradezco – termine por decir-

-No lo menciones –

\- “…” -.

 

Comencé entonces a ir de nuevo al bar, no estaba tan lejos, pero de todas formas era sorprendente lo que caminé en este estado. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que tomar un bus a casa, digo, a la pensión donde julia, lo cual era bastante para caminarse ebrio.

A medio camino saqué un cigarro, de los pocos que no se habían aplastado y lo encendí. Me tome un segundo para apreciar como la ciudad cobraba vida, como a medida que avanzaba la gente salía de sus casas al trabajo, u otros abrían ya sus negocios al mismo tiempo que los diarios comenzaban a golpear las puertas de las casas de los más pudientes. Era un tanto agradable pasearse a esta hora, sobre todo con un cigarro para calentar el alma, sintiendo el humo ir y venir.

Finalmente comenzó a ver a la distancia el bar. El lugar se veía realmente muerto a esta hora, la puerta no se movía y se percibía vacío del lugar.

Abrí la puerta y entre, dando me cuenta que mis apreciaciones eran reales. El lugar estaba desierto, salvo por dos personajes que estaban en una de las mesas de la esquina y finalmente el dueño, que estaba detrás de la barra limpiando unos vasos con un trapo sucio y viejo.

Me acerque al mesón para hablarle y lo salude como todas las otras veces. Se notaba algo distinto, como si guardara algo contra mí, aunque me entregara la billetera en seguida, quería ver que era lo que paso ayer, exactamente aquí; y como llegue a dormir en la calle y perder mi billetera.

\- Ahora que tienes tu billetera ¿Cómo me deshago de ti? Es muy temprano para que vengas aquí-

\- Quizás, pero tengo algo que preguntarte –

\- Escúpelo –

\- ¿Qué mierda ocurrió anoche? –

\- Le preguntas a la persona equivocada, créeme que lo que menos me importo era lo que te pasaba –

\- Vamos, algo debes recordar. Tantas veces que he venido, debes fijarte, aunque sea un poco –

\- Lo que recuerdo es que bebiste mucho. Primero llegaste aquí, te invitaron a un trago y te quedaste hablando con él por un rato. Luego te escapaste a la barra, hiciste tu rutina y saliste con otro tipejo de aquí. No sé cómo mierda lo haces para agarrarte a todos, y eso que te veías bastante ebrio lograste llevártelo –

\- ¿y nada más? ¿solo eso? En mi mente sonaba a una noche horrible –

\- Depende de cómo definas noche horrible. De todos modos, tu amigo no se veía tan feliz, digo, al que dejaste aquí en el bar, el del trago –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Estaba bastante enojado y ebrio, salió poco después de ti –

\- Bueno, supongo que no fue tan horrible. Gracias por guardármela – Dije mostrándole la billetera de cuero café –

\- No me lo agradezcas, díselo a tu amigo –

\- ¿Amigo? –

\- Era un tipo un poco más bajo que tú, creo que fue el que te llevaste. Dijo que si podía pasártela ¿Acaso no andas con él? –

\- No me acordaba ni de mi nombre esta mañana ¿y cómo era? –

\- No lo recuerdo, creo que ni siquiera lo mire a la cara. Aquí se trabaja, no somos objetos perdidos-

\- Bueno… de todos modos gracias por la billetera. –

 

Aparentemente me acosté con alguien, por suerte no fue el imbécil que me trajo aquí, pero no acordarme no lo hacía más alentador. Sobre todo, pensando en que me dejo tirado en medio de la calle y de alguna manera tenía mi billetera. Tenía que averiguar quién demonios era, y la única pista que tenía era que dejo mi billetera aquí.

Abrí mi billetera por curiosidad, no esperaba tener ni un solo centavo, pero grata fue la sorpresa al ver que no faltaba ningún solo billete, esta noche me emborraché y todo lo que hice fue gratis. Pero justo cuando estaba por guardarla de nuevo note algo distinto. Entre uno de los pliegues había un papel blanco doblado a la mitad con un numero escrito en el. Me detuve a mirar un momento los números, se veían bastante bien hechos para alguien ebrio, y más aún, estaban demasiados bien hechos para ser de alguno de por aquí. Esa letra no encajaba en alguien que visita un bar, o más bien, un bar como este.

Tome el teléfono rápidamente y marque, pero tristemente solo escuche un tono de error.

“saldo insuficiente para realizar esta llamada” me dijo la voz de una señorita, para luego ofrecerme planes y cosas que no quería. Esa misma madrugada de ayer gaste lo poco y nada que tenía para llamar, ahora tendría que esperar hasta llegar donde la señora julia, aunque la curiosidad me mataba con cada segundo.

Me acosté con alguien que no me robo ni un centavo, que tuvo la decencia de devolver mi billetera con su número adentro, número que estaba excepcionalmente bien escrito y para más remate, no era un alcohólico de por aquí. No dejaría esto así sin primero averiguar que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió a noche, y más aún, averiguar quién fue el hombre misterioso de la billetera.

Apure el paso con la esperanza de llegar más rápido, pero con solo dar unos cuantos mi curiosidad termino por vencerme. Entre al negocio más cercano, pedí algo de cambio y ahí mismo marqué en el pequeño teléfono del local.

Fueron uno, dos, tres, incluso cuatro y cinco las veces que marque, pero en ninguna de ellas alguien contesto. Sonaba un tono de ocupado, lo que me hacía imaginarme que la persona al otro lado era alguien importante, porque para pasar más de diez minutos en un teléfono a esta hora, tienes que estar haciendo algo por tu vida creo.

Solo me queda nada más que reconfortarme con que nada muy malo paso, y volver a donde julia, comer algo caliente y llamar más tarde. Sonaba incluso bello si se decía así, pero como siempre, los planes no salen como uno quiere.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Aló? -

\- Pensé que eras alguien decente, pero resulto ser que eres un hijo de puta como todos los demás –

\- ¿A quién mierda llamas hijo de puta? – la situación me había tomado desprevenido, no sabía realmente que era lo que ocurría –

\- Déjame acordarte un poco. Te llame para salir, te invite al bar, un trago, con cariño, amablemente. Luego seguimos ahí, bebimos bastante, y cuando creí que por fin nos iríamos, me dejaste tirado. Te fuiste a la barra como la perra que eres. No me pagaste ni un puto centavo de lo que tomaste y lo que es peor, te fuiste con ese amarillo como si nada. Él tuvo el trabajo fácil claro, porque si ya eres fácil imagínate ebrio como estabas. Solo te hablo y salieron p... –

-“…”-

 

Corté la llamada ahí mismo, no tenía sentido seguir escuchando, él era solo un imbécil más y yo solo fui un imbécil también al aceptar salir con él. Por cosas como esta la gente me cree que soy tan puto, porque sienten que, si me acuesto con alguien, les será tan fácil como invitarme un trago para hacerlo también. La llamada me había dejado enojado, sobre todo porque el teléfono volvía a sonar y sonar, el mismo número del imbécil ese. Termine por apagarlo y seguir mi camino.

Pese a los insultos y al odio que se posó en mi por la llamada, había algo que me intrigaba bastante. Aparentemente ayer me fui del bar con un asiático, estaba bastante ebrio, demasiado ebrio y termine saliendo con quien haya sido el que estaba en la barra. Era algo aliviador saber que no me acosté con el imbécil, pero tampoco era alentador saber que salí del bar con el primer extraño que me topé.

Necesitaba saber más, pero antes tenía que hacer algo importante. Llegar a la pensión, bañarme y comer algo. Mi estómago me mataba y al mismo tiempo que mi lengua no era más que un desierto rasposo, una lija amarga que chocaba contra mi paladar, asqueada de sí misma por su horripilante sabor. Me sentía desecho por la noche, pero sabía que tenía un día por delante…

Toque la vieja puerta de la casona y esta vez me abrió la pequeña hija de julia. No recordaba muy bien cuál era su nombre, pero ella definitivamente si recordaba quien era.

\- ¡Jesse! – se escuchó decir alegremente, seguido de un abrazo que apenas le rodeaba una pierna. Era una niña pequeña, apenas le llegaba a la mitad de estatura. - ¿Viniste a jugar conmigo? Mi mama no me dijo que estabas. Hueles feo ¿te caíste? ¿ya comiste? –

\- Tranquila cariño, lo primero que hay que hacer es ir por tu madre. Después jugaremos un rato ¿te parece? – Dije para tratar de calmarla un poco. No me gustaba que se acercara tanto, no al menos ahora que era un manojo de alcohol y malos olores.

\- ¡Ya! – Dijo la pequeña sin chistar - ¡Mamá! Llego Jesse y quiere hablar contigo – Grito la niña mirando hacia adentro.

\- No grites tan fuerte corazón, se te saldrán los pulmones de tanta fuerza –

\- Pero así vendrá mi mamá y podrás hablar con ella –

\- Tienes razón querida – Dije ya algo rendido.

 

Pasaron unos segundos y la señora julia apareció en la entrada. Estaba con un delantal gastado, y un pañuelo blanco en la frente. En su expresión se notaba algo de decepción, pero aun así me miro con algo de cariño.

\- No digas nada y pasa, serviré la comida en un rato. Ve y báñate, apestas. -

 

Hice caso sin decir nada, sabia en la posición que estaba y lo que menos quería hacer era enojar a la señora julia, una de las pocas personas que por el momento le importaba.

Al menos ahora tenía una vaga idea de lo que había ocurrido. Me emborrache, conocí a un asiático en el bar y aparentemente termine acostándome con él para terminar tirado en la acera…

Creo que lo menos que podría hacer ahora es averiguar quién es, agradecerle por la billetera y luego patearle el trasero por dejarme tirado.

 

 


	3. Un día muerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida juega malas pasadas y nos obliga a hacer cosas estupidas, nos lleva al borde entre lo bueno y lo malo; y solo ahi es cuando se puede ver si alguien hace lo correcto. Jesse esta ahi, entre un pasado que le pesa y un presente sin futuro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber subido antes, los problemas son cosas que uno no puede controlar, pero de todos modos mi idea no es excusar mi ausencia; sino agradecerle a todos por los comentarios y los kudos. Tratare de responder dentro de la semana.  
> El siguiente capitulo sera publicado el 24 de octubre.  
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Entre apurado a la vieja pensión y fui directo al único de los baños que tenía ducha funcionando. Me sentía horriblemente sucio, claro, había dormido afuera, bebido y fumado mucho; y la ropa me lo recordaba a cada momento trayéndome brisas de la noche pasada.

La señora julia siempre había sido preocupada por mí, ya había una toalla en el baño esperándome sobre el lavamanos, una camisa que saco de mi habitación junto a una trusa; y en la ducha una botella con un poco de shampoo diluido y una barra de jabón de un blanco grisáceo.   
Me saque la ropa y la deje en el pequeño cesto de mimbre que había en un rincón y entre a la ducha sin esperar ni un segundo. Quería sentir como el agua fría cae sobre mi espalda, despejar un poco mi mente, para luego apreciar como esta se calentaba sobre mi cuerpo. Necesitaba de ese contraste, algo así como un castigo por la estupidez que había hecho esa noche en la cual prometí no salir de casa.  
No podía estar mucho tiempo ahí, el agua caliente salía bastante cara como para estar más de unos minutos y aunque julia no se lo recordara sabía que debía ser consiente con ello. Sali de la ducha y comenzó a secarme cuidadosamente con la toalla. Recordé cada marca que tenía en la piel, vislumbrando antiguas heridas, cortes, cicatrices incluso de balas que marcaban mi piel como un mapa, pero algo me inquieto. Tenía marcas en las rodillas, en la muñeca y en la espalda; marcas moradas de alguna caída que me hacían pensar que algo más paso la noche de ayer…

Sali del baño en dirección a mi habitación por unos pantalones y en cosa de segundos ya estaba vestido. El olor de un buen caldo me aviso que la comida ya estaba servida, se sentía como la sopa de huesos que de vez en cuando preparaba. El carnicero a veces se los daba sin cobrarle, todos en el barrio la conocían y sabían de su pensión; que las cosas no andaban bien para ella. Todo esto le ayudaba a conseguir estas pequeñas cosas para ella y sus hijas.  
Fui hacia la cocina y me senté en la mesa de madera que estaba al medio. La pensión no tenía algo que fuera cercano a un comedor, era básicamente habitaciones unidas por un largo pasillo, con dos baños y una cocina casi a la entrada. Ya ahí sentado la señora julia me sirvió en un plato picado un caldo espeso color marrón y un pan algo duro. El caldo era de huesos de vacuno, con algunas papas, fideos y algo de maíz flotando en la superficie. Era espesa y aceitoso, pero pese a su aspecto y a lo horrible que podía soñar un caldo de hueso, la sopa era realmente deliciosa, y era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.   
Con cada sorbo algo de energía volvía a mí, sentí el calor bajando por mi tráquea a lo más hondo de mi, como si el alma me volviera al cuerpo. No tarde mucho en tragarme todo y repasar con el pan, estaba tan hambriento que podía haberme comido dos o tres, pero no quería pedirle más, no quería que ni ella ni las pequeñas se quedaran sin comida, porque sabía que la señora julia era capaz de sacarse la comida de la boca por cualquiera que tuviera hambre de ahí, sobre todo por sus hijas.  
Agradecí la comida y cuando estaba a punto de pararme la señora julia me espeto, sin siquiera darse la vuelta, seguía concentrada sus que haceres.

\- Quiero que me digas porque demonios saliste ayer-. Su voz sonaba firme y con una fuerza que me hizo estremecer.  
\- Yo… - Pensé por unos segundos en mentirle, pero sabía que ella no era para nada alguien tonta, lo notaria enseguida. – Fui a un bar, me invitaron y no.…-  
\- ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste? – Apoyo sus manos con fuerza sobre el mesón. – ¿Sabes que es despertarse y ver que no estabas? Pensé que venias a dormir, te escuchabas distinto ayer, pensé que este sería el día. -  
\- Yo también p…-  
-¡No digas nada! Solo lo haces peor. – Se notaba en su voz que estaba realmente enojada –  
Debí pensarlo de ti, alguien tan buen que desperdicia su vida y se va a emborrachar como si nada ocurriese ¿crees que no sé lo que dicen de ti? ¿lo de lo que haces? -   
\- Señora Julia, en serio, no quería, solo…-  
\- ¡Solo nada! No sé porque espero tanto de ti, no se ni ya porque te dejo entrar aquí, las niñas están creciendo, te quieren mucho y lo único que haces es ser un mal ejemplo. ¡Quiérete algo hombre! Demuéstrame que no eres una mierda como todos dicen. -  
\- ¡Eso estoy tratando! – Se me escapo de grito en medio de todo. -Eso hago! Pero el mundo es una mierda, todo aquí es una mierda, me gustaría que el mundo me viera como usted, pero no… ¡Nunca nadie lo hace y nadie lo hará! – La señora dejo escapar un resoplido asustada, sus brazos temblaban, se escuchaba como quería llorar, con la nariz tapada, con la cara mojada y los puños apretados. Pese a no verla de frente eso me imaginaba.

\- Lo siento – Fue lo único que pude decir. Estaba aterrado ante ella, me sentía horrible, una mala persona y no quería serlo.  
La señora Julia no me dirigió la mirada, solo permaneció en silencio. 

Me levanté de la mesa culpable, con la comida en la garganta, no soportaba la culpa de haber hecho lo que hice, me avergonzaba de todo y las palabras de ella me herían como puñales; que pese a lo horrible que podía soñar, todo lo que dijo era verdad.  
El pasillo se me hizo más largo y las tablas del piso crujían con más fuerza; y con cada paso que daba me sentía recriminado, como si las palabras de Julia estuvieran en todo, ya no lo soportaba más el lugar.  
Tome las pocas cosas que tenía y lo metí en un morral el cual me eche al hombro. Por alguna vez en la vida tenía que hacer las cosas bien, salir de toda esta mierda. Dejé el poco dinero que tenía en la mesa, salvo unas cuantas monedas para el camino y salí de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Me hubiese gustado despedirme de las niñas, de darle una disculpa real a ella, enmendar las cosas, no salir por la puerta con la cabeza agachada, cubierto por el sombrero; pero las cosas nunca pasan como quiero; y la esperanza siempre fue una cosa que por perdida….


	4. A la suerte del camión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la cabeza revuelta justo despues de la pelea, Jesse vuelve a las calles por trabajo con la esperanza de conseguir algo para la tarde...

Medio mediodía en el centro de la ciudad y el sol caía más fuerte que nunca. No éramos pocos, era una vereda llena de personas, todas con hambre, cansadas, mirando con la esperanza de que una camioneta se posara en la acera y una mano los invitara a subir.  
Hoy pareciera que nadie necesitara mano barata ni para barrer, podar, construir o derribar, solo habían pasado dos y apenas se habían llevado a los más jóvenes; los demás seguíamos a la espera de un milagro.  
Pese a lo horrible que podía ser pasar horas y horas sentado bajo el ardiente sol, la gente de ahí solía ser bastante agradable. Algunos compartían el pan y agua a los más cansados, otros barajaban cartas y tiraban dados, y pese a las apuestas podría decir que la gente de ahí sí que era feliz.  
Yo por mi parte no podía decir lo mismo. La pelea con Julia, lo que hice anoche, lo que paso y no tengo la más remota idea me carcomía por dentro. Solo podía pensar en ello hasta que un chico más joven se me acerco a hablarme.

\- ¿Qué hace sentado tan lejos? Tienes cara de que no es tu primera vez ¿a qué le temes? – En su cara se notaba que él era el que estaba aquí por primera vez, se leía en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, aun no estaba demacrado por el tiempo, no se veía frustrado ni menos cansando.  
\- Nada personal, no estoy de ánimos para jugar. Aprovecho el descanso para cuando tengamos trabajo. - Le dije volviendo a bajar la cabeza esperando a que se fuera.  
\- Oh, ya veo. Muchos aquí me han dicho que es duro, la verdad nunca me he subido a un camión, quizás debería seguir tu consejo. –  
\- Te vez bastante joven, no creo que sea mucho para ti. Ve y diviértete un poco, aunque no te recomiendo apostar. La gente se toma esto muy en serio. -   
\- Lo mismo dijo mi padre, no puedo esperar a que llegue uno. -   
\- Somos bastantes, no te decepciones si no te escogen de primero, a veces prefieren a los que están un poco más viejos. Depende del trabajo. – El chico me miraba atentamente, se podía ver en su cara que de alguna forma estaba nervioso. – Pero… de todos modos no te acostumbres mucho aquí, con tu edad seguro te contratan en algún lugar. La paga será casi lo mismo, es mucho mejor trabajar con horario que sin contrato en la calle.  
\- Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias señor. –

El chico me hacía sentir bastante nostálgico, imaginar que alguna vez yo fui así, me veía tan pequeño, incluso podría decir inocente. Me resulto incluso triste verlo a él, pensar que tan pequeño estaría trabajando aquí en vez de otro lugar, incluso no creía que lo llevasen. A diferencia de mi yo más joven se veía enclenca, no tenía brazos grandes, tampoco piernas y con suerte algo de barba. Probablemente lo dejarían para los últimos, si es que llegaba suficiente trabajo para todos. 

Pasaron unos treinta minutos cuando el primer camión grande llego, del cual se bajaron dos tipos, uno fornido y el otro enclenque, en busca de unos treinta para remover escombros. La gente se abalanzo rápidamente, muchos ya estaban arriba cuando el capataz se puso a mirarlos de entremedio.   
Saco a unos más viejos, los más jóvenes como el chico también se fueron, necesitaban brazos fuertes, y pese a que pude haber intentado subir preferí que no. Si algo recordaba es que remover escombros era lo único casi tan malo como descargar camiones.  
Llegaron otros más para una construcción, dejaron casi desierto el lugar porque necesitaban de todo. Los ilegales eran el paraíso para la constructora, solo les dabas el uniforme y los ponías a cargar cosas; y si algo malo les pasaba no tenían como decir que fueron contratados, les daban unas cuantas monedas y los sacaban por la puerta trasera.  
Finalmente llego un camión veinte después, esta vez era para una bodega de alimentos, no era tan horrible así que fui de los primeros a ver mi suerte. Necesitaban a diez y podía contar unas veinte cabezas por cerca, entre ellos el chico de hace un rato.

\- Veo que iremos al mismo lugar – Me dijo cuando nos subíamos al camión.  
\- Así parece, algo de compañía no es malo, de hecho, este se ve un buen lugar. La última vez que trabaje para ellos nos dieron comida. –  
\- Eso sí que sería bueno, muero de hambre. –

El chico de verdad se veía realmente delgado y me daba algo de curiosidad, quería preguntarle porque estaba haciendo esto. Era obvio que, por dinero, pero ¿habría algo más? Quizás su padre estaba enfermo, o su madre, o tenía hermanos que alimentar. No podía evitar pensar en la señora julia y como tenía que mantener a sus hijas, se sentía horrible pensar que alguien podía vivir realmente así, se sentía horrible, más que mi situación, ya nadie dependía de mí, no tenía nada, solo estaba yo.   
Si un día no podía comer no había problema, me las aguantaba, pero tener que pensar en mantener a alguien sonaba más aterrador.  
Pensó en julia y sentí como la angustia subía, pero tenía que mantener la calma, ponerme a trabajar, quizás volver después del trabajo a dejarle dinero e irme a otro lado, se lo debía, eso y mucho más.  
No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el sonido del camión andando me saco de mi concentración. El tubo de escape oxidado y caído golpeaba el piso mientras soltaba un espeso humo negro que nos caía en la cara. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese olor, la mayoría de los camiones que nos llevaban tenían filtraciones, solo quedaba aguantarla en el trayecto y mantener la boca cerrada para no tragar de más.

Luego de una media hora llegamos a una gran bodega donde nos hicieron bajar para luego meternos tras una cortina metálica. El lugar era enorme y en cada parte había repisas llenas de sacos con comida, desde arroz, tallarines, harina, avena, entre otros, además de paquetes con conservas y cajas con cosas menos duraderas.   
Nos explicó rápidamente lo que había que hacer, era simple, las cajas se movían con cuidado, no apilar mas de cuatro o se podrían romper, las conservas aguantaban seis, pero siempre debían ir abajo, y los sacos no importaba realmente donde fueran mientras no estuvieran las conservas por ahí. Teníamos que cargar todo en los camiones que ya llegaban, eran dos horas sin detenerse, y podríamos volver mañana si quisiéramos, además de que pagaban parte con algo de comida.  
Los camiones no tardaron en llegar, y comenzó el trabajo. La verdad el capataz andaba de buenas, no reclamo contra nadie, incluso algunos se tomaron un pequeño descanso para poder seguir. Eran bastantes cosas, y con tal de que no rompiéramos nada no les molestaría unos segundos para respirar.  
Cuando el ultimo camión se fue, nos sentamos a esperar un poco a que nos pagaran.  
Ya ahí, tome mi celular como reflejo, a esa hora Julia siempre llamaba para ver si llegaría, pero lo que encontré es que estaba apagado. Lo prendí rápido y terminé por encontrarme con una sorpresa.  
Esta vez no era julia como hubiese deseado, sino que era el numero de la billetera. El mensaje de mi intento de llamada le había llegado, y en unas cuatro o cinco ocasiones intento hablar conmigo. Lo iba a dejar a un lado, pero la curiosidad pudo más...  
Escape del grupo y busque por el lugar un teléfono que pudiera usar, solo lo necesitaba un minuto, quizás menos, tenia que llamarlo y pedir que le devolviera la llamada. Justo en la esquina, al lado de una ventanilla se encontraba uno de color amarillento por el paso del tiempo.  
Fui rápidamente y tomé para marcar, no tuve ni tiempo de escuchar la línea cuando el teléfono empezó a marcar.  
Cada segundo que pasaba tenía la sensación de que lo peor podría pasar, aunque por otro lado quien te devuelve una billetera en ningún caso te desea algún mal. No saco ni un solo billete, solo la fue a devolver y dejo su número, pero… ¿Para qué?  
El sonido de una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba a punto de averiguar qué pasaría…

\- ¿Aló? ¿eres el del bar no es cierto? - Sonaba a una voz joven, pero su acento no dejaba de ser extraño.  
\- Si, soy yo… La billetera tenía tu número, creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darte las gracias. Aunque me intriga, pero de todos modos ¿Quién eres? – Trataba de actuar calmado, no quería sonar prepotente, pese a que definitivamente estaba algo enojado porque me dejo en medio de la calle.  
\- No lo recuerdas… - Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que siguiera. – Bueno, ambos estaban algo borrachos… No paso nada si eso quieres saber entre ustedes, me pediste que te dejara en la calle, que estaba cerca donde vivías, no quisiste venir con nosotros, así que te hicimos caso. Deje el numero para que llamaras, solo quería saber cómo estabas, si habías llegado

¿No quise ir con ellos? ¿Estaban ebrios? ¿Les pedí que me dejaran tirado? Esto era más que raro, había algo más, algo que no me querían decir. – Solo recuerdo haber despertado en la calle, y luego el del bar me llamo para que fuera por la billetera, eso fue todo lo que se. – No sabía realmente como continuar esto, ya era bastante extraño.  
-Mira… Que tal si vienes aquí y hablamos, la verdad mi hermano estaba bastante interesado en ti. Solo que no quiso aprovecharse, no le parecía bien que estuvieras en ese estado, yo solo los llevaba. Parecía que se llevaron bastante bien en la barra, pero algo dijiste en el auto, que tenias que volver a no sé dónde. –  
Pensó por unos segundos en que estaba ocurriendo, estuve apunto de colgar pero al menos quería ver quien era, mas bien quienes, no me agradaba del todo pero para este punto no me intimidarían dos personas, menos aquí en mi ciudad. – Llámame en un rato a mi teléfono, iremos al mismo bar de la noche pasada. – Notaba como el dueño estaba llegando, tenia que apresurarse antes de que lo descubrieran.  
-No le agrado mucho el lugar, que tal si vamos a…-  
-Llámame en media hora a mi teléfono-  
-“…”-

Corte rápidamente para ir con los demás, no quería que lo vieran usando el teléfono, menos sin permiso, planeaba volver al día siguiente por más y no quería que lo echaran por una estupidez así.  
Corrió donde los trabajadores y fue por su paga.  
Todos se veían felices, en especial el chico, llevaba dos bolsas de arroz en sus brazos y unos cuantos dólares por el trabajo. Su sonrisa daba cuenta de que no había perdido la esperanza, y quizás para este punto lo mejor que se podía hacer era sonreír, quizás esta vez no se iría todo a la mierda tan rápido…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca pense que le iria tan bien a este fic, pese a que me he demorado veo que aun lo leen y eso me alegra. No planeo cambiarme de plataforma, me gusta ao3 y quiero que hayan aun mas fics Mchanzo y de todo tipo en español en este lugar. Denuevo, lamento la demora, pero la universidad y escribir no es algo muy compatible, intentare tener este fic actualizado mas seguido, pero por ningun motivo planeo dejarlo.   
> Muchas gracias a todos


End file.
